Embodiment of the Deities
by TripleCough
Summary: A complete retelling of Fairy Tail. Lucy started running away from home a year after her mom died. Now, after obtaining and training her Embodiment Magic, a lost magic, and become more proficient with Celestial Magic, she has become stronger and better than ever! But in the year X784, how will Fairy Tail react to having such a strong mage join their guild?
1. Fairy Tail

Welcome to my second story! First off I would just like to say that I have shelved my first story **The Archangel & Beelzebub** several months ago due to lack of motivation and because I just didn't like how I wrote my first two chapters. Hopefully I can come back to that story in the future!

Onto this story! This story also a "Lucy Ashley" version of Lucy Heartfilia which was **inspired** by **The S-Class Mage** by Lost Idea Alchemist. Now before we move onto the story I would just like to state that I use **The S-Class Mage** as a guideline so if there is anything in this story that is in TSCM or is similar to anything in TSCM, it belongs to Lost Idea Alchemist! With that said I will, with the best of my ability, be as original as possible with my story!

**DISCLAIMER:** The content in this story such as characters, plot, magical abilities, etcetera, belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**July 2, X784**

"Excuse me... sir?" The train conductor leaned over Natsu and Happy. "Is he okay?"

"Aye!" Happy reassures the conductor. "This always happens."

"Never again!" Natsu holds in his vomit. "I am never riding a train ever again!"

"Let's go Natsu!" Happy urges. "If our info is correct then Salamander should be in this town!"

"J-Just let me rest for a while..." Natsu mumbles and leans over the window. Happy hops off the train and turns around expecting to see Natsu behind him. "Okay!"

"Ah..." The little blue Exceed sweatdrops when he sees the train moving again, with Natsu still hanging over the window crying for help. "It left already."

* * *

"What?!" The vulgar looking girl exclaimed. "There is only one magic store in this town?"

The old shop keeper tries his best to keep eye contact with his female customer. The girl has blonde hair done in a small ponytail on the right side of her head, and is wearing a black, sleeveless, leather leotard with a high erect collar along with matching thigh-high boots, a white arm warmer on her right forearm and a shoulder plate on her right shoulder. The leotard was exposed and cut at the front to reveal her stomach and ample cleavage. She, of course, wears a bra to save herself some dignity.(1)

The old man averts his eyes away from the girl. "Well Hargeon Town is very prosperous with fishing to begin with."

"I think this is just a waste of my time." Lucy complains.

"Don't say that! We have some new items that just came in!" The old man picks up a book. "This Colors Magic is very popular with girls. Depending on your mood," he clothes changes color. "you can change the color of your-"

"I already have one of those." Lucy interrupts. "What about gate keys? Strong ones."

"We only have the Canis Minor." He shows her his only gate key. "It's not very strong though."

"That's fine." Lucy shrugs. "How much?"

"20,000 Jewels."

She leans forward. "Wait, how much is it?"

"20,000 Jewels."

She crosses her arms under her breasts, exaggerating her already ample cleavage. "I wonder how much it really is..." She purrs.

* * *

"Woohoo!" Lucy cheers. "Got myself a seventy-five percent discount!" She gropes herself. "You gotta love these babies!"

Lucy snaps out of her little celebration when a horde of screaming girls run off in the same direction. "Salamander-sama!"

_Salamander? _Lucy raises an eyebrow in question. _The Fairy Tail mage with a rare fire magic?_

Lucy walks in the same direction as the horde and shoves the fan girls out of her way. "Oi! Move it! Get the hell out of my way!" When she reaches the center of the crowd she stares questioningly at Salamander.

_Why would a Fairy Tail mage use Charm magic? _Lucy observes as she remembers that Charm Magic became illegal several years ago.

**_Why would a Fairy Tail mage ever use an illegal magic in the first place?_**questions the new female voice.

_Touché. And where have you been all week? Out of the five spirits you're normally not the quiet one Nyx. _Before the two get to continue their conversation a pink-haired boy shoves his way into the middle of the crowd.

"Igneel!" the boy shouts excitingly.

Lucy watches the boy look at Salamander with a frown. "Who are you?"

_Idiot. _Lucy almost winces when the mob of fan girls beat Natsu onto the curb. Almost. Nyx however only laughs at his pain.

"That's enough, girls." The fake Salamander raises his hand to stop the mob. "He didn't mean it. He just didn't know who I was."

He pulls out a piece of paper, scribbles all over it and hands it to Natsu. "Here, you can have my signature. Now you can show it off to all of your friends."

"I don't want it." Natsu sweatdrops before the fan girls stomped him to the curb.

"I appreciate the enthusiastic welcome, but I must run some errands at the port." The fake smiled and snaps his fingers. "So please excuse me." He begins to fly away on a trail of purple flame when he looks back at the crowd. "I am have a party my ship tonight." He shouts. "So please come!"

"What's up with him?" Natsu says to himself as he stares at the man flying away on the purple flame.

"Ain't it obvious?" Says the female voice behind him. "He just wants attention."

"Who are you?" Natsu asks nervously as he eyes the whip hanging on the girl's hip.

"I'm Lucy." The girl girls smirks as she lends a hand to help him up. "So you're looking for someone named Igneel. Tell me about him." She smiles dangerously at him.

* * *

You're surprisingly nice." Natsu says with a mouth full of food. "You're still scary though..." he mutters after he swallowed his food.

"Aye..." Happy agrees with Natsu.

"What was that?" Lucy squints at them dangerously.

"Nothing!" they yelp.

"That's what I thought. I saved 15,000 Jewels today so don't push it." She began to sweatdrop when the food began flying across the table again. "So you're Natsu and Happy, right? I'm also a mage."

Natsu squints at her suspiciously. "And how do you know we're mages?"

Lucy scowls at him. "Nearly every mage knows about the pink-haired idiot running around looking for a dragon named Igneel that also tends to destroys everything when he does something."

Natsu shot up. "Hey! I don't destroy everything!"

"Tch. Of course you don't." Lucy smirks at Natsu being so riled up.

"So what type magic do you use?" Natsu asks as he sits back down.

"I summon Celestial Spirits," she lifts up her keyring. "and I use Embodiment Magic."

Before he could begin asking questions about her magic she stood up and placed the money on the table. "Well, I guess I'll be going. Just go ahead and eat as much as you want with the rest of the money."

Every head turned and stared at Natsu and Happy when they knelt in front of Lucy and bowed, thanking them for the food as tears ran down their cheeks.

"Oi! Don't start making a scene!" she yells as she kicks them across the restaurant.

* * *

"So Fairy Tail has been causing trouble again, huh?" Lucy smirks as she relaxes on a park bench, reading a copy of the Weekly Sorcerer. "This time they destroyed the Devon House Thief Family along with the houses of seven other townspeople."

Lucy continued flipping through until she came across Fairy Tail's cover girl. "Ah, Mirajane is covering the gravure." she says as she continues to observe the photo. "I wonder if she's just as reckless as the rest of Fairy Tail?" After viewing several more pages she put away the magazine.

_Hopefully I can join Fairy Tail soon_. Lucy mused. _What do you think Nyx?_

_**Well considering your vulgar and aggressive personality I believe you'll fit right in with the rest of the weirdos in the**_**_ guild_****.** She remarks. Remembering the events earlier in the day she warns Lucy. _**I believe you should keep an eye on that fake Salamander. His party is very suspicious.**_

_I agree. _Lucy responds.

"Well there's no doubt about it, Fairy Tail is the best!" she exclaimed.

"I see." The fake Salamander pops out of the bush behind the bench. "You want to join Fairy Tail."

_Well speak of the devil. _Lucy thought to herself.

"I have been looking all over for you..." The fake crawls out of the bush. "I really wanted to invite a beautiful lady like to my party."

"Just get on with it already." Lucy scowls at the man's attempts to flatter her.

The man frowns for a moment before a smile reappears on his face. "Have you heard of the Salamander of Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, I have." she says with her suspicion growing but she decides to play along_. _"So you're one of the mages of Fairy Tail?"

"Well if you want to join I could talk to the master for you." He smiles and points his thumb to himself.

Lucy smiles invitingly and sashays to the fake Salamander. "It'll be a _wonderful _party then, won't it?" She says as she places both hands on his chest and looks up at the man.

"Well... your personality is very easy to understand, huh?" He says as he ogles the woman all over him.

"So I can join Fairy Tail if I go to your party?" Lucy asks as she makes circles on his chest.

"Of course." The man ogles Lucy for a moment longer then pulls away. "I'll see you at the party then."

"Blergh. Gross." Lucy scowls at the man as he walks away. "Tch. Easy my ass."

_That man is definitely up to something though. _She muses.

_**Indeed. Now I believe a dress will fit nicely with such an occasion as this.**_Lucy frowns when she remembers the last time she had to wear a dress.

* * *

"Lucy, huh...?" The man smiles at her. "That's a very pretty name."

Lucy nods and smiles sweetly. _How much longer do I have to put up with this act? _Lucy inwardly scowls.

"Let's toast with a glass of wine first." He says as he pours her a glass of wine.

"Thank you." Lucy takes her glass and throws it over her shoulder and into the curtain. "What are you playing at? I already knew you had put the sleeping drug in my wine." Lucy wipes the smile off her face.

"Impressive." The man raises an eyebrow at her. "You are very confident." The man smirks darkly and snaps his fingers.

Almost immediately a pair of arms grabbed Lucy's arms. "Welcome to our slave ship. I must ask you to remain silent until we get to Bosco, lady." The fake Salamander smirks evilly.

Instead of panicking like how he expected any normal person to react, she begins to laugh. "Ah, I remember who you are." Lucy grins at the man darkly. "Looks like the real party is about to begin."Lucy then yanks her arms out of the thugs hands and punches them, sending them into two other thugs. She then bites her left thumb and creates a circle on her right palm and raises into towards the moon.

"**Embodiment: Selene, the Titan of the Moon!**"(2)

Instantaneously a beam of purple-y white moon light surrounds Lucy for several moments. The light then finally explodes revealing Lucy donning a silver and white leotard with silver shoulder pads, arm guard, white leggings with silver leg plates over them, and white silver-tipped shoes (3). Her hair had turned into a more lighter blonde yet it shined more brightly; around her head was a golden, crescent moon diadem. In her right hand is a crescent blade (4); her most notable transformation was the white angel on her back.

A new female voice yawns._** Ah, Lucy. You seem to have woken me up.**_

Lucy apologizes. _Heh, sorry I just need to take care of some lowlife scum._

**_Ah, so who is it this time?_**Asks the titan.

_Just some slave trader that I should have taken care of when we were in Bosco. _

The man stood in shock as he eyed the angel wings on Lucy's back. "You... you're the Eye of Night..."

The other thugs also looked at her wide-eyed. "The All-Seeing Lucy..."

"The Goddess of the Night..."

"The Embodiment of Darkness and Shadow..."

"Holy shit..."

Lucy smirked at their fear. "Hmm. So even lowly thugs know who I am." Lucy's voice sounds as if two female voices were speaking simultaneously.

The fake Salamander shook his head in a failed attempt to get rid of his fear. "What are you doing in Fiore? You were in Bosco a couple of years ago."

Lucy only shrugs at him "I just decided that it was time to come home last year."

Lucy points her crescent blade at the slave trader. "I think it's time that I finally deal with you B-" Before Lucy could finish her sentence Natsu came crashing through the ceiling.

"What?" Taking advantage of her distraction a nearby thug takes her keys that have conveniently stayed on her body and tossed them out the window and into the sea.

"You Idiot!" Lucy screams as she tossed the thug that had taken her keys towards the rest of the thugs. "I already had this taken care of! Why are you here if you're just going to get motion sickness?" She barks when she sees him turning green.

Seeing that he wasn't going to respond she transformed back into her dress and stomped towards the window. "Tch, never mind. Just take care of him while I get my keys back." She jumped out of the window and dove into the sea.

_Sorry for wasting your time Selene. You can go back to your nap now._

_**It's fine. Besides, you know I am more active during the night. I **_**AM ****_the Titan of the Moon after all._**

After finally retrieving her keys she plunged the tip of the key with parallel waves into the water.

"**Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!**"

A blue mermaid with a vase of water appeared next to Lucy.

"Tch." The mermaid scoffs. "It's you again."

"I'm your only summoner!" Lucy shouts.

"Yes, a fact that pains me every day" Aquarius sighs. "What do you want this time?"

Lucy points at the ship. "Send this ship back to shore. Just don't kill anyone and don't flood the streets."

Aquarius eyes the ship and swings her vase at the ship.

"ORAAH!" Immediately a tidal waves instantly forms and carries the ship, smashing it into the shore.

"Well I'm done here. Don't call me for a while, I'll be going a trip for a week with my boyfriend. With my boyfriend." Aquarius repeats.

"No need to repeat it!" Lucy yells.

When she finally disappears Lucy muses to herself. "Tch, arrogant bitch. She used to be so nice too."

"The rocking... stopped." Natsu stands, completely recovered from his motion sickness. "Are you a mage of Fairy Tail?"

"What about it?!" The faker sneers.

"Let me take a good look at your face." Natsu walks up and smashes two thug's faces together.

"I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail and I've never seen you before!" Lucy smirks wildly at his statement.

A thug looks at the faker completely panicked. "He's real, Bora-san!"

"Don't call me that, you idiot!"

"Bora of Prominence." Lucy states. "He was a former Titan Nose mage. Was banished for committing theft with magic."

"Aye." Happy agrees, standing next to Lucy."

Happy flies and rests on Lucy's head; Lucy looks up at him oddly. "Hm, I've been to a lot of place and so far that's the weirdest thing I've seen."

"Aye sir!"

"I don't care if you're a bastard or a good person." Natsu growls. "But I can't forgive you for using our name!"

"Whatever! You're just a noisy brat!" Bora blasts Natsu with purple fire. "Hmph."

"Awful." Natsu stands completely unfazed by the fire. "Are you really a fire mage? I've never tasted such awful 'fire.'"

Natsu takes the fire and gobbles it down his throat.

"I take that back. That's the weirdest thing I've seen." Lucy stares at the pink-haired boy eating the fire.

"!" Bora was too shocked for to speak.

"Thank you for the food!" Natsu wipes the invisible spit from his mouth.

"I'm pretty sure fire mages can't do that." Lucy questions Happy.

"Aye!" Happy confirms Lucy. "Because Natsu isn't a normal fire mage."

"Now that I've eaten," Natsu begins to inhale deeply. "I can feel my power!"

"Rosy hair and scales-like scarf..." A thug shakes in fear. "He's the real..."

Natsu bellows, releasing a jet of fire all over the battlefield. Natsu then jumps through the fire, gathering fire all over his right fist. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu calls as he punches Bora in the face.

"With dragon's lungs to spew flames, dragon's skin to melt flames, and dragon's nails dressed in flames..." Happy informs as he and Lucy watch Natsu continue to pummel Bora.

"It's a lost magic that was used to slay dragons..." Happy flies up to dodge the flying debris. "He's a Fire Dragon Slayer! Igneel taught him this."

"Fire Dragon Slaying is cool and all,"Lucy deadpans as she watches Natsu continue to destroy the port. "He's overdoing it!"

When Natsu finally finishes his destruction spree the military comes running towards the port. "What's with all the ruckus-!"

"Shit, the military!" Lucy exclaims.

"Oi! Let's run!" Natsu grabs Lucy's arm and runs at mach speed.

"What the hell! Why me?!"

"You want to join Fairy Tail right?" Natsu shows her his signature grin. "Then come with me!"

Lucy only stares at him for a moment. "Okay. But I'm so kicking your asses for this!" Lucy growls at Natsu.

"Happy! Luigi is scary!" Natsu cries.

"Aye!"

"It's Lucy you idiots!"

* * *

(1) So yea, I decided to use Lucy Ashley's manga outfit! I felt like it was better suited because I wanted to be more strict about how her outfit fits her personality, vulgar and aggressive.

(2) Selene, the Titan of the Moon **is **a Greek Titan.

(3) I'll have a link on my profile of where I got her armor idea from!

(4) For those of you who play League of Legends, it is Diana's weapon.

So how was it? I thought that implementing Greek mythology was a pretty cool idea! Also Selene does have siblings and Nyx does have a husband, so you expect them to make their appearance in the future.

Thank you for reading and remember for follow, favorite, and review! See you next time!


	2. Of Fire Dragons, Monkeys, and Cows

Here is chapter 2 guys!

**EDIT: **So after reading it over again I realized there were several things I wanted to fix and add, so here's the updated version.

**DISCLAIMER:** The content in this story such as characters, plot, magical abilities, etcetera, belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**At the Fairy Tail Guild doors...**

"Here we are!" Natsu cheers.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"Holy crap..." The building looms over Lucy. "It's huge...!"

_**That's what she said. **_Nyx giggles at her own sexual innuendo.

_Shut up you pervert! _Lucy blushes profusely as a look over irritation appears on her face.

"Oi, Lucy are you sick? Your face is red." Natsu says as he puts their foreheads together.

Lucy's eyes widen at the contact.

~_Flashback~_

_In a cave located in a land far east from Fiore Lucy and three teenagers, a red-haired boy, a burnt orange-haired girl, and a silver-haired girl, battle against a dozen men and women in black cloaks in front a statue of a woman. As they fight Lucy turns around only to see a man lunging at her with a short-sword. She knew she could not block the attack._

_Lucy seals her eyes shut as she waits for the blade to pierce her heart only to feel nothing. Instead her eyes widen in shock and a river of tears flow down her cheeks as she stares at the red-haired boy with a sword protruding from his abdomen._

_The red-haired boy smiles painfully and places his hand on her head._

_"A-Arun-kun, why...?" Lucy chokes._

_"Because... Because I love you. And you are destined for great things Luce." Arun coughs up blood as he tries to speak._

_"No I'm not! I can't be! I'm too weak! I can't even use Embodiment magic like you can!" Lucy cries out, shaking her head to deny what he had just said._

_"You are not weak Luce." He coughs again to the side and falls to backward until Lucy catches him. There is a pregnant pause before Arun speaks again. "I had a prophecy. A prophecy where you joined an amazing and caring guild and met amazing people." He pauses again. "I don't know the name, but their crest was what seemed to be a fairy with a tail." He chuckles at the thought._

_He takes takes her head and touches her forehead with his and gazes into her watery eyes. "I know you will be happy with them. And hopefully you will find another special someone." He hacks to his side and a large amount of blood spill from his mouth. _

_"No! Don't say that as if you're going to die! We'll find some way out of here and we'll get you fixed up! Just please don't die! Please don't leave me..." Lucy cries into his chest, Lucy's wracking sobs echoing throughout the empty cave(1)._

_"I'm so sorry Luce. Please stop them Luce, stop them, stop them from releasing Nyx." Arun smiles sadly and massages her scalp with his bloody hands one last time before his hand falls into the pool of his blood. _

_~End Flashback~ _

_**Lucy!** _Nyx yells, snapping Lucy out of her flashback.

_Thanks Nyx. _Lucy shakes her head and immediately punches Natsu to the ground.

"Don't EVER do that!" Lucy screams as tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Sorry? I was just worried that you were getting sick." Natsu looks at her in confusion and gets back on his feet.

Lucy's eyes widen for a moment before she blinks the tears away. "Sorry, I just hate it when people touch my forehead."

"You're weird." Natsu and Happy say as they look at her oddly.

"Do you want to be kissing the ground again?!" Lucy pushes up her invisible sleeve on her right arm.

"No Sir!" Natsu and Happy say fearfully only to shrink even further in fear.

"It's Ma'am!"

"No Ma'am!" Natsu and Happy salute Lucy apprehensively.

"Good." Lucy smirks with satisfaction before walking into the guild.

_She's just as bad as Erza! _Says a chibi Natsu and Happy.

Finally recovering from their fearful experience, Natsu and Happy run ahead of Lucy and kicks the guild door open.

"We're home!" Natsu says angrily as his foot heads towards his source of information.

"Welcome home Natsu!" Says a white-haired woman in a maroon-ish dress.

"You over did it again Natsu! I read about that Hargeon Incident in the newspa-" Natsu's source of information says before being interrupted. Physically.

"You bastard! That information about Salamander you gave was fake!" Natsu yells as he kicks the black-haired mage in the face.

"It was just a rumor!" The mage yells back at Natsu. Not a moment later the entire guild erupted into a brawl, with broken beer bottles, tables, and other random debris flying across the mess hall. Meanwhile Lucy only stood there in the middle of the hurricane of people and debris smiling, her smile not even reaching her eyes, as she remembers her deceased friend's prophecy.

"I'm finally here Arun."Lucy whispers to herself as she observes the chaos around her. Finally taking a good look at the people around her she finds a raven-haired boy sporting nothing but his underwear.

"Did you say Natsu's back?! Hey... Let's settle our fight from the other day!" Says the practically naked boy.

"Gray," Just across from her a brunette pauses from her binge drinking. "your clothes."

"Shit!" Yells a shocked Gray as he begins to frantically search for his clothes.

"I really hate undignified guys." Sighs the brunette then continues to drink from her barrel.

_You're not very dignified yourself. _Lucy and Nyx sweat drops.

"Yapping in the middle of the day..." A large, tan, white-haired man looms over Lucy. "You're not little kids anymore..."

"It's more manly to fight with your fists!" Lucy only laughs rambunctiously when the tan man joins the guild brawl.

"Oi!" Unfortunately his participation was short-lived when Natsu and Gray punch him back out of the fight. "Get out of the way!" Lucy then falls to her knees and bangs on the floor, unable to control her laughter.

"It's so noisy in here." Lucy stops laughing and looks behind her to find an orange-haired man with a woman in each arm. "I think I'll join the fight ladies!" The two women squeal in response.

"Tch. Figured." Lucy scowls at the man's, Loki, behavior. Still on the ground, Lucy looks up and finds Fairy Tail's cover girl smiling sweetly at her.

"Ah, you must be a newcomer." Says Mirajane.

"You must be Mirajane." Lucy says get back on her feet and puts her hands on her hips as she observes the chaos before her.

"So does this always happen?" Asks Lucy as she looks at the mages brawling with each other.

"Yup!" Agrees Mirajane. Almost immediately a flying whiskey bottle smashes against Mirajane skull and face plants the floor. Without a moment of hesitation Mirajane gets back up with a bloody forehead, still smiling at Lucy.

"Besides, it's more fun this way!" Lucy sweat drops at Mirajane's lack of change in her expression.

As the hurricane of mages and debris becomes more chaotic, the mages began to pull out their magic only to be disturbed by a shadowy giant.

"Cut it out, you fools!" The giant roars at the brawling mages.

_He's ginormous! _Lucy could feel Nyx about to make a remark. _Don't you dare make a comment about that! _Lucy mentally yells at Nyx as another blush threatens to appear.

"Ah master you're here!" Mirajane looks up at the giant.

_That's the master?! _Lucy yells mentally in fear.

"AHAHA! Look at you guys! You're all so scared!" Natsu smirks victoriously. "The is my wi-"

Natsu is crushed by the Master's foot before he could finish his statement. The giant looks around and sees Lucy and stares at her.

"Ah, a... newcomer?" The giant asks, his eyes widening at Lucy.

"Yeah..." Lucy, unaware of the master's surprise, puts on a blank face to feign fearlessness. Her fear was short-lived though when the giant began to shrink into a tiny old man in a blue and orange outfit, her jaw dropping in the process.

"Nice to meet you!" The little old man waves at the jaw-dropped Lucy. Immediately after though the tiny master finds himself on the railing of the second floor.

"You fools! You've done it again!" The master scolds his guild as he waves a stack of papers at them.

"Look at these papers I got from The Council!" He immediately casts his gaze at Gray.

"Gray! Good job on sweeping the smuggling organization, but you ran around the town naked and ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried!"

"But wouldn't it be worse if I was naked?" Gray responds.

"Then don't be naked in the first place!" The master says.

"Elfman! You had to escort a VIP, but you assaulted him during the mission!" The master diverts his gaze to Elfman.

"But he said that education is for men, so..." Elfman looks down guiltily.

"Cana Alberona! You drank fifteen barrels of alcohol and charged it on the council!"

"So they found out..." Says the brunette.

"Loki! You flirted with council member elder Reiji's granddaughter and a talent agency charged us for compensation!" The master finally looks at Natsu.

"And Natsu..." The master looks down in shame and begins to list everything he had destroyed.

_So most of the destruction covered in the magazine was by Natsu, huh? _Lucy says to herself.

**_That seems to be the case._ **Nyx laughs as the master continues to scold the rest of the guild.

Guys... the council is always angry at me..." The master says with a shadow covering his eyes. "But..."

Master Makarov stares at the mages below him and sets the council documents on fire. "Who cares about the council!" The master throws the lit documents to Natsu who begins to feast on the flaming paper.

"The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. When the "spirit" flow within us and the "spirit" flow in nature connects, the will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. So if you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, you won't improve." Makarov grins at his guild mages. "So do not fear the council!"

"Do what you think is right! That's what it means to be a Fiary Tail Mage!" Instantaneously the entire guild is filled with energy and vigor as the mages begin to cheer. As the mages begin to party again Lucy smiles sorrowfully.

"You're right Arun. It is an amazing guild." Shaking her head to get rid of the sad thoughts, Lucy makes her way to Mirajane currently serving people at the bar.

Mirajane sees Lucy making her way towards her and knowing exactly what Lucy wants, she pulls out the guild stamp.

"So where do you want it?" Mirajane asks the blonde mage.

"Pink. On the back of my right hand." Lucy states as the puts her hand on the countertop. Lucy was caught by surprise when she heard a giggle come from Mirajane.

"Something wrong?" Lucy frowns.

"It's just you don't seem to be the type who would like pink." Mirajane giggles as she puts the guild mark on Lucy's hand.

"Hmph. Just 'cause I don't act girly doesn't mean I don't like the color pink." Lucy scowls and crosses her arms under her breasts and looks away to hide her blush of embarrassment. Mirajane only continues to giggle at her. Not wanting to face further embarrassment, Lucy walks towards Natsu to show him her new guild mark.

Before she could walk any further she is stopped by the master's voice.

"So the Eye of the Night has decided to join a guild, eh?" Makarov smirks at Lucy. "Weren't you in Bosco just a couple years ago?"

"Yeah was, but I decided that it was finally time to settle down." Makarov notes Lucy's hurtful expression but decides to let it be.

"The Eye of the Night?" Mirajane tilts her head cutely. Lucy immediately returns to her gleeful expression and answers Mirajane's question.

"I just came to Fiore last year," Lucy says. "but I have been exploring Earthland for several years, training my magic as I traveled." Lucy lets the information sink in before she continues.

"As I helped people in the different countries I traveled to, I had gained several titles; The Eye of the Night being the most well known." Lucy says pridefully.

"What are your other titles?" Mirajane questions.

"Besides The Eye of the Night, some also know me as The All-Seeing Lucy, The Goddess of the Night, and The Embodiment of Darkness and Shadow." Lucy smiles conceitedly. Lucy looks at Mirajane and sees that her face is scrunched up cutely, as if she is trying to remember something.

"Ah!" Mirajane fists her palm as she realizes her question(2). "I've been meaning to ask. What magic do you use?" Mirajane says as she smiles at Lucy.

"My titles come from my Embodiment Magic, but my primary magic is Celestial Spirit Magic." Lucy answers Mirajane.

"Embodiment Magic? I've never heard of Embodiment Magic." Mirajane says.

"That's because it is a lost magic." Answers the master. "It is a magic that allows the user to create a contract with any being without a physical body, thus allowing it to have a physical form and grants the user whatever magic the spirit has. It is said that Embodiment Magic even allows a mage to embody a god or goddess."

"Sugoi...!" Mirajane says in amazement. "But why is it a lost magic?"

"Many Embodiment mages have gone insane." Makarov says darkly. "This is due to the fact that many Embodiment mages with weak constitutions made contracts with evil spirits, thus allowing the evil spirit to abuse their weak minds." He pauses. "Embodiment mages were then shunned, causing mages to avoid learning the magic altogether. Some though knowingly made contracts with evil spirits to accomplish their own evil agendas."

As the information sank into Makarov's and Mirajane's minds, they stare at Lucy, as if silently questioning her sanity.

Lucy only scowls and scoffs at them. "Tch, like I'm gonna let some evil spirit take away my sanity. I'm not so stupid as to blindly make contracts with random spirits."

Makarov chuckles. "I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to. This is just my first time seeing an Embodiment mage."

"I'm sorry Lucy." Mirajane smiles apologetically. "But don't worry. I trust you."

Lucy felt a pang in her heart when Mirajane trusted her so easily. Lucy then decides to show Natsu her guild mark after spending some time in her thoughts.

"Well I think I'll go show Natsu my guild mark!" Lucy turns around and walks towards Natsu.

"Hey Natsu! Check it out!" Lucy grins as she shows Natsu her pink guild mark.

"Pink?" Natsu questions.

"Is something wrong with pink?" Natsu shrinks as Lucy cracks her knuckles.

"No, pink is an awesome color!" Natsu squeaks.

"Good." Lucy smirks.

After recovering from his fear Natsu makes his way towards the request board with Happy.

"How about we take this mission Happy!" Natsu points at a mission with a 160,000 Jewel reward. Just nearby a young boy talks to the master with worry in his eyes.

"Is my daddy back yet?" Says the boy.

"You're annoying Romeo." Says Master Makarov. "Your father is a mage, so trust him and go back home and wait for him."

"But he said he'll be back in three days." Romeo sniffles. "It has been a week since then."

"Macao's job is on Mount Hakobe, isn't it?" Makarov asks Romeo.

"It's not even that far!" Romeo yells. "So go look for him!"

"No way! Your father is a mage so he can take care of himself!" Makarov yells back. "We have no mage her who can't take care of himself so go back home and drink your milk or somethin'!"

"Idiot!" Romeo punches the Makarov in the face and runs out of the guild.

"It's very strict here, isn't it?" Lucy suppresses a frown.

"Master is like that, but he is worried too." Says Mirajane.

A loud crack echoes through the guild. Walking from the cracked request board, Natsu storms out of the guild.

"Master..." Nab says. "Natsu's gonna do something bad."

"That idiot." Makarov scoffs. "Natsu's just gonna hurt Macao's pride."

"He saw himself in Romeo, didn't he?" Lucy's frown deepens.

"Yea..." Mirajane smiles sadly. "Natsu was raised by his dragon Igneel. But on July 7, X777 his dragon disappeared. And his dragon hasn't reappeared ever since."

Lucy is then seen storming out of the guild, tiny cracks appear on the countertop from where Lucy's hand was.

The guild only looks in confusion as they watch Lucy run after Natsu.

* * *

"That's just pathetic." Lucy says, scowling as she pokes Natsu the motion sick with her boot.

"Why are you here anyways, Lucy?" Asks Happy.

"What? Does it bother you?" Lucy raises an eyebrow at happy.

"Yes, it does actually..." Happy mutters.

"What was that?" Lucy leers at Happy.

"No it doesn't! We'd love to have you here!" Happy smiles fearfully as he sweats profusely.

Lucy smirks in response and pats Happy on the head.

"Well my reason being here is none of your business." Lucy says. "Hm. I need to find a place to stay once we find Macao."

You can live with Natsu and I!" Says Happy.

"If you're serious I'm going to pull your whiskers out." Lucy threatens.

Natsu instantly recovers when the cart stops. "The cart stopped!"

We're here?" Lucy questions looking at the blizzard outside.

"I'm sorry," The cart driver apologizes. "but this is as far as I can take you."

* * *

"I hate this... she says" relays Horologium to Natsu and Happy. "What did Macao come here for anyways?!... she asks."

"You came here without knowing that?" Natsu looks at Lucy like an idiot.

"I would pummel you to the ground if I wasn't so cold... she says menacingly" announces Horologium.

"Hehe, not so tough now are ya?" Natsu mocks Lucy as he dances around Horologium. Lucy only gives Natsu a death glare to get Natsu to back off.

"Well he came here subdue the Vulcans." Natsu states.

"I want to go home. It's too damn cold here... she says" Horologium says.

"Yes, go ahead, says I" Natsu mocks.

"Aye." agrees Happy.

"Macao! Where are you?!" Natsu yells. "Were you done in by a Vulcan?!"

Suddenly a Vulcan jumps down in front of Natsu. "Finally, we can actually start fighting... she says." As they fight though Lucy finds herself staring at the Vulcan.

"A human woman!" The vulcan cheers and immediately takes the Celestial Spirit with him, a look of irritation appearing on Lucy's face.

"So it can speak, huh?" Natsu says as he cracks his knuckles.

* * *

As soon as the Vulcan sets the clock down in a cave, Lucy tells Horologium to let her out.

"Thanks Horologium." Lucy smirks and sends Horologium back to the Celestial Spirit World.

"I really want to finish you off before Pinky get's here so..." Lucy places her hand on her key ring and selects the key in the shape of an axe.

"Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Instantly a humanoid black and white bull with a giant battle axe appears in front of Lucy.

"Lucy-san! Your boobs are mooo-re amazing than ever!" A vein throbs on Lucy's forehead from the bull's pervertedness.

"Just take down that Vulcan you perverted cow!" Lucy yells.

Before they could even start fighting Natsu comes flying into the cave and kicks Taurus in the face.

"Why is there more monsters?!" Natsu yells. "And where's Macao?!" Suddenly Natsu finds his head in the icy floor.

"You idiot!" Lucy roars at Natsu. "That's not a monster! That's my Celestial Spirit!"

"I'm... sorry Lucy" Taurus apologizes before returning to the Celestial Spirit World.

Lucy face palms as Natsu pulls his head out of the floor.

"If that was your summon why didn't you say so?" Natsu asks.

Before Lucy could respond though Lucy sees Natsu get kicked out of the cave and falls down the mountain. "Shit..." mutters Lucy as the Vulcan charges at her.

Lucy unravels her whip and snaps it at the Vulcan's arm in a downward vertical motion. Finally secured around its arm, Lucy pulls the Vulcan towards her and punches the Vulcan in the face. The Vulcan immediately recovers from her punch and tries to punch back, but Lucy takes her whip and blocks the punch on the outside and wraps it around its wrist. Unfortunately for her the Vulcan grabs her whip and swings Lucy over its head. After several more spins, Lucy finds herself flying towards the same hole Natsu fell through.

Conveniently a flying Natsu catches Lucy and flies back into the cave. Setting Lucy down, Natsu charges at the vulcan. "Tell me where Macao is or I'll burn you to a crisp! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The vulcan is then sent flying back and smashes into the cave wall where it slumps in defeat.

"That took longer than I thought it would take." Lucy says as she put away her whip. When she looks back at the vulcan, she instead finds a beaten up Macao in its place.

"The monkey became Macao!" Natsu says in shock.

"Ah so the Vulcan used Take-Over Magic to take over Macao." Lucy says in realization. Lucy's eye's widen at the sight of so much blood from the gash on the side of Macao's abdomen; She freezes.

"It seems he fought pretty severely before he was taken over." Happy says. "We don't have the right supplies to treat this wound." Happy says as he frowns.

Seeing that he had no other choice, he cauterizes the wound.

"Ugh..." Macao groans. "I was taken over by the twentieth vulcan... How can I face Romeo like this?"

"Shut up!" Natsu yells at Macao. "Do you want me to punch you?! Romeo will be happy as long as you come home!" Macao's eyes widen. A moment later Natsu helps Macao up and they begin to leave the cave. As the two leave Lucy was still frozen in place, though Nyx was trying to snap her out of her daze.

_**Lucy! Lucy you need to snap out of it! **_Nyx yells.

As Happy leaves he notices Lucy still frozen in place, staring at the pool of blood.

"Lucy," Happy shakes. "Are you okay?"

Finally snapped out of her daze, Lucy gasps and looks at Happy. "Yeah, sorry I..." Lucy looks away with a hurtful expression. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well," Happy smiles at Lucy. "We're always willing to listen whenever you feel like it. We're nakama."

Lucy smiles sadly at Happy and picks up Happy to hold him in her arms. "Thanks Happy."

"Aye!" Happy says. "Lucy you're weird!" Lucy reverts back to her normal aggressive expression.

"I'm gonna pull you're whiskers out for that you stupid cat!"

As they catch up with Natsu and Macao, Nyx voices her worry.

_**Lucy, you should tell them. Bottling all this up isn't good. **_Nyx says worryingly.

_I know Nyx, but... I don't feel ready right now. But in the future, I will._ Lucy reassures her.

* * *

Sitting on a bench, Romeo looks at the ground with tears falling from his eyes, but his expression takes a complete 180 when he sees his father being supported by Natsu while Lucy was behind them, yelling at Happy for whatever reason.

"Dad!" Romeo runs and flies into his father's arms.

"I'm so sorry Romeo I made you worry" apologizes Macao. "Next time you see those kids that always tease you, ask them if their old man can defeat 19 monsters." Macao grins at his son.

Romeo cheers as he grins widely at Natsu and Lucy. "Thanks Natsu-nii! And thanks to you too Lucy-nee!" Lucy grins at Romeo and waves back.

As she waves Nyx speaks to Lucy. _**So, about that house Lucy.**_

"Shit..." Lucy mutters.

"You said somethin' Lucy?" Natsu looks back at Lucy.

"Nope." Lucy denies.

"You're weird." Natsu looks at Lucy weirdly.

"You better run Natsu..." Lucy says as she cracks her knuckles and a shadow covers her eyes.

Through the evening girlish shrieks could be heard throughout the town.

* * *

So many memories coming back to her! Today just hasn't been a good day for Lucy :(!

(1) Dramatic Irony :). I hope I did it right though!

(2) Is there a name for that gesture? If so I would greatly appreciate it if someone would let me know!

What happened in Lucy's past is a story in itself! I don't know when I'll write it but I will! As this story progresses you will eventually end up with a summary of what happened but little details and such will be in a separate story!

That's all I have to say guys! I hope you guys enjoyed it! So please follow, favorite, and REVIEW. Knowing your opinion (hopefully it's constructive :)) on this would help me greatly in improving the story, characters ,etc.

See you guys next time!


End file.
